The love of a Prince
by smallestuke
Summary: When Bulma is taken from Earth to work for Frieza, she is forced to push her fears aside and escape. But thats nearly impossible with the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta, as her guard. That is, until she sees just how horrid his life is there as well.


**Hey! This is my first VegeBul fanfiction, so I hope I dont go too OOC. Then again, its off from the original story line. Please enjoy!**

 _Summary:_ _When Bulma is taken from Earth to work for Frieza, she is forced to push her fears aside and escape. But thats nearly impossible with the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta, as her guard. That is, until she sees just how horrid his life is there as well._

The boisterous bluenette huffed at the alien in front of her. His image was a very short man, white and purple. Weird details engraved over his body, unable to tell the textured armor he wore to the natural groves of his flawless skin. While she stood in a lab coat, sweatpants, slippers, and her hair pushed back with a headband.

The alien ruler had demanded she work for him. He had took her into space and had the audacity to demand her to be his head engineer. No questions asked, no fighting to be done. The insane creature knocked on her front door, told her 'the news', and loaded her up into a space ship.

Now she wondered the narrow halls, side by side the ruler known as Frieza. Two men constantly stuck to his side, one being pink, and the other green. Bulma couldn't lie to herself. The green one was kinda hot. His long dark green locks pulled into a side braid. His piercing golden orbs watching her and his lords every move. The small armor showed off his muscular body. His toned thighs and sharp features. While the man beside him was horrifying. Unlike his counter partner, his body was lumpy and fat. Muscles only evident in his arms. Small spikes jabbing out of his pink flesh. Small eyes and purple rims. He looked unsettling.

Blue eyes scanned each detail as they walked across the ship. How the walls were crafted out of metals, instead of softer building materials. The panels were bolted and melded together, so any of spaces contents couldn't slip through a crack. They were platinum white, with a contrasting blue line running through the middle. The roof of the ship held many lights, every five feet was a new lamp built into the ceiling. Every room they entered was about the same. Everything clean and spot free, occasionally passing by cleaning bots. Not a single living thing on the ship doing any sort of cleaning. Each room was dedicated to something. Most to science. Wether that was creating the finest, most effective weapons. Or the greatest technology of regeneration and healing. Building space ships and escape pods. Creating different armors and battle wear. Each person was dedicated to doing one thing, and one thing only.

Bulma had already been shown the lab she'd be working in, and the room she'd reside. The woman had her own small space, with all the equipment needed. She'd be doing what she did best, create capsules. Each warrior was to have their own set. With weapons, escape ships, and supplies. No longer would emergency remotes be needed. If you couldn't survive long enough to whip out a capsule, in Frieza's eyes you didnt deserve to still be alive.

A deep scowl was written across feminine features. Blue brows pulled together, as a frown dressed her lips. Eyes slightly squinted, as they look in every fine detail. Looking for any plans of escape. Studying the ships structure, build, and map. She didnt know how much time had passed since she was abducted from her home, but long enough to already have ideas about her escape. Thought it seemed like a bad idea, she knew Goku and the others would save her, if she could just get the message back to home.

The young female had a boyfriend at home to return to. Though a small part of her wondered if he even noticed yet. Yamcha and her had always been together; on and off but together none the less. Each time it was Bulma contemplating their romance. Her man rarely seemed to care, and flirted with other woman. The mere thought of being alone gave her a fear she truly least desired. So she put up with it. Believed all the lies she knew were false. Went along with every story and idea. Just wanting to finally convince herself nothing was wrong, and let herself be happy. Yet she was dragged to this hell.

"This is where you will dine." The white lizard creature gestured. A large area filled with tables you'd find at a school. Hundreds of soldiers huddled in their own teams, eating and socializing. Wether they laughed obnoxiously or argued, the lunch room roared with noise. "You will dine here twice a day. Once before work, and once after. There is nothing in between, before, or after. Do you understand?"

Purple orbs were drawn to the Earth woman, waiting for a proper response. "Yeah, I understand." Bulma grumbled, placing a single hand on her curvy hips. Letting her weight be pressed into one leg, giving off a very annoyed vibe. At this the ruler just laughed, never one to take things seriously. Justifying his dominance in his own head, enjoying the amusement of others trying to pick a fight.

All eyes were brought to what seemed like the center of the room, where two soldiers stood face to face. One much shorter and younger than the other, but a bad vibe came from both members.

One stood tall, his skin a light purple pigment, two holes on the top of his head. His lips were very plump, pulled into a smug smirk. No hair on a single inch of his body, large fatty lumps where his eyebrows should be. Pulled into the middle, to show his slight annoyance on top of his own swelling pride. Two purple hands were placed on his slim hips, matching his whole douche-y attitude.

While the other was short, not counting his hair of course. Brown locks stood straight up, spiking at the end. Large clumps pulling into one spike, sectioning his hair off. His eyes were slim, nose more pointy than round. All the features of his face sharp and defined. His cheek bones were high, thin lips pulled into a smirk as well. Brown orbs held a weird feeling. One of hatred and resentment. His form was slim, very lean and small. Though, she could tell he was powerful. His muscles shown through the tight material he wore. Each muscle having a very defining line. He was cute, in a aggressive way that is.

"You think you can stand against me, Vegeta?" Mocked the purple creature, his lips growing apart as he spoke, getting more cocky. His ego growing beyond comprehension.

The small male puffed out a small laugh, rolling his eyes in the process. Toned arms crossed his chest, feeling his own annoyance with the creature in front of him waver. "Cui, we all know you of all people couldn't defeat me, the prince of all Saiyans."

Bulma watched in shock, as the two continued to insult each other back and forth. Trying to study and remember key details. Cui was the purple creature. A worker of the "Frieza Army", and not very high in the ranks. Which didn't mean he was weak, but he simply wasn't liked enough to be upgraded. While the other was the Saiyan Prince named Vegeta. Who apparently was the proud prince of three people.

They both continued to argue, each minute turning more aggressive. The master of them all stood in amusement as all his men watched the little show, not realizing his very own presence. Which bothered him, but at the same same time did nothing to change that. As he was just as intrigued by the fight himself.

Vegeta was the first to swing, taking the first punch. He was never one to talk. Always jumping right into the fight, and do the talking through out. Shutting up the purple freak was the first thing on his list to do. Annoyed at the fact he was in a place he didnt want to be, talking to a person he hated with his whole icy heart.

His punch was stopped by Frieza, who stood smiling at the Saiyan warrior. A smile that only enraged the male further. "Now, now, Vegeta, no need to be aggressive." Joked the leader, everyones faces growing place from realization, bowing down soon after. Everyone but Vegeta.

The prince just grunted, shifting away from the ruler, his eyes averting away, refusing to look at the disgusting form known as Frieza.

"Hm," Hummed the alien, studying his most precious pets features. "How about you do it Vegeta." The mentioning of his name got the others attention, looking up. Frieza could only smirk, making his way leisurely back to the Earth woman he had captured. "You're to babysit my most prized possession." He teased, showcasing Bulma. "She is incredibly smart, so you must guard her." His features became stern, now glaring at both Bulma and Vegeta. "I cant have her getting hurt or running away. I'd hate to see such a beautiful woman die so young."

One green and one pink hand grabbed a shoulder and pushed her forwards, falling on her knees, onto the Princes feet. The lord waved goodbye, said she was now his issue, and took his leave.

The bluenette was too shaken to get up. Her wide blue eyes glued to the floor. Reality of everything setting in. Feeling the sudden fear squeeze her heart. Air filling her lungs, but the feeling they were empty was still there. Pins and needles stabbing everything on the inside. Her head growing light, and skin turning pale. Dizzy and nauseous from this sudden burst of information.

"Are you going to continue to kiss my feet, or are you going to get up?" The cruel words of the alien brought the female back together, standing on her two feet, eye to eye with the stubborn male.

She huffed, placing a single finger on the chest of his armor, lightly giving it a push. "Look here dick, I dont want to be here, as much as I can tell you dont either. Just dont be too much of a let down." Bulma sighed, crossing both arms over her chest, turning around, exiting to cafeteria. Testing if he'd follow or not; which he did.

The blue haired female wondered the halls, looking for her room. It had a normal looking door, but bars on the inside. There was no window anywhere, never allowing her the joy of a view. Her small uncomfortable looking bed was pushed off to the side. Along with a small desk and dresser. On the desk held paper, pencils, and other things she might need for her plans. While the dresser was filled with the the same outfits. Lab coats, tee-shirts, and baggy pants. They looked more formal, like something a scientist in a lab would wear. In the same room held a toilet and sink. One designed specifically like Earths. For a monster, Frieza sure knew how to treat the scientist. Not good, but not like other soldiers. She was given what is known and comfortable, instead of being thrown random junk and having to figure it all out herself. It made her just a little less home sick. Though she still wanted to leave.

"So Vegeta, you're just gonna follow me everywhere?" She began, hating the silence between the two. Nothing but the sounds of shoes making contact with the floor.

The prince huffed, "Not like I want to, Frieza's orders." He defended himself, looking the woman up and down. He would never admit, but this alien was quiet stunning. Her blue hair was in loose curls, short to frame her face. Beneath the lab coat you could see her figure. Nice curves in all the right places. Her hands were delicate, fragile looking just like the rest of her. Blue eyes shown huge, along with her plump lips and button nose. She was very attractive, yet the personality she was giving off changed his mind. "And who said you could refer to me as "Vegeta", I am your superior."

Bulma gave off a quick laugh before rolling her eyes, "Oh please, sorry 'your highness', my deepest apologies." She smirked, never even glancing back to catch a glimpse of his features. Already feeling his cold stare on the back of her head.

Vegeta could only grind his teeth, feeling the blood in his veins boil. It would be hard to babysit someone he'd rather just kill. Though, knowing Frieza, if anything happened to this woman, it would be his own demise. The woman's petty life wasn't worth his own. Not by a long shot. He'd simply do what he was told, until her mistake came, and she was obliterated just like everyones fate. One mistake was all it took for Frieza to decide you were gone.

He kept his mouth closed, hoping the woman would do the same. Not wanting to engage in a argument that he could never fully settle. Wanting things between them to remain somewhat peaceful. He wasn't about to risk his own life because she wanted to be an annoyance.

Once the two found her room, Bulma was locked inside, a small window on the door being her only view. Staring out into the blank hallway. Though, a small brown chair sat beside her door, the Saiyan Prince seated, eyes closed. A mean expression still written across his features.

Bulma let out a sigh, letting her back lean against the cold bars on her door, allowing herself to slide down, until her bottom hit the floor. Resting her head on the door frame, letting her blue hues flutter shut as well. "Vegeta," she called, wondering if he could hear. She wasn't fond of her guard, but she was still lonely. The female didnt want to be completely alone in this whole endeavor.

"What?" His tone was harsh, venom lacing his word. She could feel the scowl on his face, and the annoyance in his voice. Her eyes squeezed shut, feeling warm salty waters build up in her eyes. A lone hand clasped over her mouth. Legs pulled into her chest, to try and comfort herself. "Woman I asked what!" His booming voice startled the Earthling, wiping her tears away.

Another sign managed to roll off her lips, sniffling slightly. Forcing a soft and sorrowful smile onto her lips. "Sorry, its nothing." Her words were slightly quaky, but not enough for somebody who wasn't paying attention to notice.

At this, brown orbs opened, staring at the door. The slight quiver in the females voice unsettled the male. He couldn't help but feel some remorse for her. For he too knew the pain. Of living a happy free life, then having it all taken. From someone like Frieza none the less. Vegeta could only sigh, closing his eyes once more, trying to shake this odd feeling out of his chest.

 **Leave a review!**


End file.
